1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire connecting device, and more particularly to a wire connect device for a bulb assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wire connect device for a bulb assembly (60) in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6-8 comprises a connector (61) longitudinally extending from the bulb assembly (60) and multiple electric elements (not shown) mounted in the connector (61). A switch (62) is laterally mounted into the connector (61) and electrically connected to the electric elements for operating the electric elements. The bulb assembly (60) includes two electrode plates (65) upwardly extending therefrom and each having a sharpened free end.
The wire connect device includes a fastener (70) having a first end pivotally connected to a first side of the connector (61) and a second end selectively snapped to a second side of the connector (61). A cutout (63) is defined in the connector (61) for selectively receiving the second end of the fastener (70). The cutout (63) has two opposite sides each having a groove (64) laterally defined and communicating with the cutout (63).
The fastener (70) is L-shaped. The fastener (70) includes a horizontal section (71) having a first end pivotally connected to the first side of the connector (61) and a second opposite to the first end of the horizontal section (71). The horizontal section includes a cavity (74) defined therein and corresponding to the two electrode plates (65) of the bulb assembly (60), and a passage (73) longitudinally defined in the horizontal section (71) and laterally communicating with the cavity (74). A vertical section (72) extends from the second end of the horizontal section (71) and selectively received in the cutout (63) in the connector (61). The vertical section (72) has two buckles (75) respectively laterally extending from two opposite sides of the vertical section (72). The two buckles (75) are respectively snapped into a corresponding one of the two grooves (64) in the connector (61) when the vertical section (72) is received in the cutout (63) to hold the fastener (70) in place. A distance (L1) between the vertical section (72) and a shell (51) is smaller than a diameter of the wires (50).
The design of the electric elements in the connector must comply with safety requirements so that the depth of the cutout (63) is limited and shallow. As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the wires (50) are jammed and clamped between the fastener (70) and a liner of the shell (51) and turned about 90 degrees. However, the wire (50) has a regular rigidity so that insulation (not numbered) of the wire may be broken and cause a short circuit and/or reduce the ability of withstand to high pressure of electricity, also cause a temperature rise probably when the wire is overly turned.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional wire connect device for a bulb assembly.